The present disclosure relates generally to controlling the backlight illumination source of a liquid crystal display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have become increasingly popular for use in display screens. This popularity can be attributed to their light weight and thin profile, as well as the relatively low power it takes to operate the LCD pixels.
The LCD typically makes use of backlight illumination because the LCD does not emit light on its own. Backlight illumination typically involves supplying the LCD with light from a cathode fluorescent lamp or from light emitting diodes (LEDs). To reduce power consumption, one or more groupings of LEDs may be utilized such that the one or more groupings are periodically activated and deactivated. However, to date, this configuration has led to limited brightness adjustment ranges. Therefore, there exists a need for controlling LEDs of an LCD through techniques that allow for broad dimming ranges for the LCD.